1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stop indicator arrangement for an automotive vehicle, more specifically to an arrangement for indicating the application of the brake of an automotive vehicle to drivers of following vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A stop lamp arrangement for an automobile has been proposed heretofore wherein backward facing auxiliary stop lamps are placed on the rear parcel shelf in front of a rear window to make the positions thereof higher in order to improve the visibility of the stop lamps for drivers of following automobiles. Since these auxiliary stop lamps are positioned on the rear parcel shelf in front of the rear window, they reduce the space on the rear parcel shelf where objects could be put, and moreover maybe reduce the rearward visibility for the driver of the automobile.